


Lipstick, Mace, and Baby Carrots

by omnisan



Series: In Which Matilda Vaanderhuut Is A Badass [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Mati only needs 3 things in life: lipstick, mace, and baby carrots. Oh, and maybe Trevor.





	Lipstick, Mace, and Baby Carrots

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece I ever started writing using Matilda but clearly not the first one I've posted. This is the origin story basically. I think it was also part of a prompt originally, but that's long gone now. Might seem choppy since I wrote one half in 2016 and the last half in 2018. I hate editing so deal with it.

Lipstick? Wine red. Mace? Brand new bottle. Baby carrots? Better take three packs this time. Time to hit the roads. 

Matilda Vaanderhuut, or as she preferred, Mati, enjoyed strolling the city. She had been up and down almost every street and safe alleyway, and knew them by heart. One day she'd walk the entirety of San Andreas. For now, Los Santos. She had only moved here after her late father's passing a few months ago, and used the money left to her to take her away to somewhere new. Mati dressed with high fashion that suited her more built figure. Tonight she donned a fur coat with dark skinnies and leather boots. Although the sun was set and the sky was dark, she wore a dark pair of sunglasses. Her blonde hair had just been washed and tamed, smelling of tangerines among the mix of alcohol, cigarette smoke, and cheap perfume belonging to the people she passed. 

Usually Mati would find a bench to sit on where she would eat one bag of baby carrots as she watched the people around her. Usually she'd eavesdrop on conversations and have a laugh to herself. She'd then go to a restaurant and eat something different off the menu every time before going somewhere new. Tonight she decided to change things up a bit. 

She wasn't necessarily feeling blue, but she wasn't entirely happy. When she was younger, her mother would make her a hot chocolate to cheer her up. She decided to go to Bean Machine for a fancy coffee instead. Of course it was late, but she lived in the city that never sleeps, and she herself preferred to stay awake all night. 

After she located the nearest Bean Machine on her phone, she opened a pack of her baby carrots. Mati always had snack bags of baby carrots around because she used to smoke. It's hard to break bad habits, so she learned carrying carrots around to replace cigarettes was a healthy option. Plus they were her favorite. She just needed something in her fingers to forget what her body really wanted. So far it worked. 

After properly disposing the plastic bag now empty of carrots, Mati turned and bumped into someone. It was no surprise that the streets were just as busy at night as in the day, and she had no problem with a simple accident.

“Sorry.” Mati said, then turned to continue to her destination.

“Ay mami, where do you think you're going?”

“None of your business.” Mati said, turning back to the man. 

“Why don't you come home with me? I know I could treat you right, mami.” The man eyed her up and down.

Mati didn't care to hide her disgust at the man. It clearly upset him, and before he took more than a step toward her with a furious look on his face, Mati had mace in her hand and aimed for his eyes.

“Pinche puta!” The man yelled, causing a scene on the sidewalk.

Mati didn't care. Not to say she was used to it, but this wasn't the first time something like this has happened. That's why she carries mace.

“Vete a la verga culero.” She spat back.

As she turned yet again, the man called out at her once again, “You'll regret that!”

Mati flipped him off with both hands over her shoulders, not bothering to look back at him. She was definitely more awake, and more mad than before, but she still wanted a damn coffee. 

The Bean Machine was right around the corner. A few cars were parked outside, so maybe she would sit inside tonight instead. Mati sighed and wondered if the night could get any worse. 

Mati walked up the neat sidewalk toward the door and promptly stopped when another man spoke to her, “Hey baby, where you going?”

With all the anger currently residing in her, she didn't hesitate to mace this man either. She was not looking for compliments and was not looking for a man. All of the comments she received were completely unsolicited and it pissed her off.

“Don't fucking talk to me like that, asshole!” She yelled. 

The only person nearby to hear her this time was a middle aged white man, who laughed as he walked closer. 

“You think it's funny, dickweed?” Mati pressed.

“I do, in fact, think it's funny. Frankie, you okay?”

“She fucking maced me!” 

“Let's go back inside and wash your face.” 

Mati crinkled her nose as they walked past then waited a heartbeat before following them inside, but for her own reasons. She stared at the glowing menu in front of her, trying to decide on one of the many options for a coffee. 

“I'm sorry about my friend.” The white guy walked up to her.

“If you don’t want to be maced too, you better keep moving.” Mati said without taking her eyes off the menu.

“I only came to offer to buy your drink in regards to my friend's behavior.” He said with raised hands.

Mati looked at him from the corner of her eye, “Fine.” 

She ordered a caramel flavored coffee with extra whip cream, which was also drizzled with caramel. The man, who introduced himself as Michael, paid for the coffee with a personalized gold shark card. Impressive. She had only met a few people rich enough to have a personalized card, her father included. Although she had much of his wealth, she didn't care to get one personalized. 

Her coffee was up and Michael handed it over to her with a smile. Being so close to him in the light of the coffee shop, she could see his wrinkles reflected his age. His casual suit made Mati think he was perhaps a business owner, like her late father. Before she got caught up in the similarities to her father, she grabbed the coffee and sat down. She didn't expect Michael to follow and sit across from her. 

“What are you doing?”

“Just sitting across from a beautiful woman.”

“Just because you remind me of my dad, doesn't mean I won't mace you.”

Michael frowned. It almost made Mati laugh. His intentions were clear in an instant and she soiled his plan immediately. Perfect timing too, as his friend walked over to where they say.

“You're not gonna mace me again, are you?” He asked.

“If you leave me alone I won't. Now it's be great if you'd take your friend and leave.”

“Yeah, okay. C’mon Mikey, let's go.”

With much effort, Michael pulled his eyes away from Mati's face and followed his friend out the door. Mati let out a sigh of relief and pulled out her phone to keep her busy while casually drinking coffee. Before she knew it, her coffee was gone and she was feeling slightly bored. The small conversation with the two unusual strangers was interesting, but it would most likely never happen again. 

“I'm boring.” Mati said aloud upon exiting Bean Machine.

She badly wanted a cigarette at the moment and quickly pulled out her second pack of carrots from her pocket. On such an awful note, she headed home, not wanting to do anything else but wallow in her newfound misery.

 

It was only noon and she was awake. Normally she'd be asleep until 5 o'clock, but she felt so bad last night, she immediately came home and went to bed. Now her entire schedule was off. 

“What do I do now?” She groaned.

She turned her TV on and caught the weather just in time. High of 82° and sunny all day. She hated to be out in the sun for long periods of time, but going to the beach for a while sounded okay. She probably wouldn't actually swim, but walking along the water's edge would feel nice. She could eat street food there, and go wherever else the wind would take her.

Matilda Vaanderhuut was not a person that owned a car. She did, though, own a bike. The more she thought about it as she dressed for the day, the more she thought it was a bad idea. Of course she was fit enough to ride her bike to and from the beach, as well as walk up and down the boardwalk and water's edge, she just plainly didn't want to. So she called a cab. 

The driver called her as she applied a nude shade of lipstick. She grabbed her keys, carrots, and credit card before rushing downstairs. Despite it being after the lunch rush, it still took over a half hour to get to the beach, which was plenty of time to work up an appetite. 

At the boardwalk, the smell of fair food made her mouth water. Scouting out the nearest nacho cart, Mati ordered a big plate with extra cheese and was able to find a table to eat at all by herself. People watching was fun, especially at the beach. The conversations people had here always made Mati laugh the most or completely surprise her. There were some weird people in the city. 

“'Scuse me, miss.” 

Mati was already reaching for the mace in her pocket before she even made eye contact with the man speaking to her. He had placed a flier on the table next to her from the stack he was carrying underneath his arm.

“I’d appreciate it if you came to my first showing of my movie that'll be playing tonight at the Tivoli Cinema. There's more information on the flier. Have a great day.” 

Mati said nothing as she watched the man move from person to person saying the same thing and handing out more fliers. The movie premier was tonight and Mari had nothing better to do anyways, so why not support some dude trying to make an honest living from something he worked hard on? That's what she'd want. She tucked the flier into her back pocket, finishing her nachos before deciding to walk along the water’s edge, all before heading off on the long walk to the theater. 

 

A decent amount of people had showed up, all waiting outside the theater as the previous movie was coming to an end. Mati stood off to the side to lean against a wall, scrolling through apps on her phone. The last thing g she wanted was to have a conversation with anyone, but it seemed like she didn't have a choice.

“Hey I remember you.” 

Mati looked up from her phone screen to see the older guy from the Bean Machine a while ago, this time with a different friend than the one she maced. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I could ask you the same. I own this place, sweetheart.” 

Great. Now she would have to stop coming here. 

“Michael, is that any way to talk to a beautiful young woman?” 

Mati glared at the unknown man as Michael wiped a hand down his face in frustration. The other man pushed past Michael and took daring steps closer to lean against the wall right next to Mati. 

“I'm Trevor. I don't know how you know Mikey here, but he's married and has kids. I, on the other hand, don't and—”

Mati put a hand up. “I'm not interested and I won't hesitate to mace you if you don't get away from me.” 

“Feisty.” He said, backing away with his hands up. 

The mass of people inside the theater started to pour out at once and everyone waiting began to shuffle inside. Mati took this opportunity to try and lose the two in the crowd, but to no avail. To make things worse, they sat right next to her. 

“Why are you following me?” Mati finally asked after moving to a different seat with the two following her.

“You weren't making more room for other people?” The one named Trevor asked.

Mati groaned and slumped in her seat, waiting for the movie to start. Advertisements we're playing and some lights were still on so she brought out her phone again to play a game of solitaire. 

“People still play that fuckin’ game?” Trevor asked.

Mati slowly turned to look at the man. “Can you mind your own fuckin’ business?” 

Before he even thought of saying anything, the lights in the theater turned off and the movie was starting. Mati put away her phone and replaced it with a bag of baby carrots. The crinkle of the bag being opened alerted Michael, who butted in.

“You're not supposed to have that in here.” 

“Bite me, old man.” 

“Old man.” Trevor laughed.

“You—” Michael began, but was interrupted by his phone ringing and several people shushing him. “It’s Amanda. I'll be back.” 

Trevor took this opportunity to lean in closer to Mati to whisper, “You and me, we could get out of here if you wanted.” 

“I want you to get out of here.” 

“Playing hard to get, I see.”

“I'm not trying to get got.” 

“I could change your mind.” Trevor whispered so close to her ear.

Mati swallowed hard. Part of her was in flames, pissed at this guy for trying so hard, but another part of her was actually tempted to play along. 

“Try me.” She dared to say.

Even in the awkwardness of cinema seating, Trevor leaned in close to her, nipping at her neck as he ran a hand along her thigh. Mati turned her head, allowing Trevor a canvas to plant love bites on. Her breathing hitched when his hand went between her legs, and she gripped his wrist in silent protest. 

“Don't be scared.” Trevor whispered.

Mati wasn't scared. “Not here.” 

“Let's get out of here then.” 

“Shhhh.”

Mati followed Trevor before she could think about what she was doing and change her mind. Back in the daylight of the city, Michael paced back and forth as he yelled on his phone to whoever was at the other end.

“Michael, keys!”

“Not now Trevor.”

“Gimme your fucking keys.” Trevor yelled back.

Michael paused long enough to notice Mati before tossing his keys at Trevor. His yelling on the phone picked back up as if he didn't miss a beat as Trevor pulled Mati away to find the car. As soon as the doors were unlocked, they scrambled in, trying to take each other's clothes off in between fierce kisses. 

This guy was scum, but Mati couldn't remember the last time she had sex, and it was desperately, desperately needed, even if it meant car sex. To her surprise, Trevor knew how to get her off so they both finished happy. 

“Can I have your number?” Trevor asked.

“Are you kidding me?” 

“God, you're gorgeous.” 

Mati zipped up her jeans and rolled her eyes. This guy was never gonna go away. A knock on the window startled Mati, but it was only Michael. 

“Are you guys done?” 

“What do you want, Mikey?” Trevor called. 

“What the fuck do you think you're doing!?” 

“I'm leaving.” Mati said, grabbing her phone off the floor and exiting the vehicle. It took all of ten seconds for Trevor to ignore Michael and run after her. 

“Please can I get your number?” 

“I'm not going to be a booty call.” Mati warned him. 

“Sweetheart, I don't even know your name yet.” 

Mati didn't even realize. She held out her hand, waiting for Trevor to give her his phone.  
“Matilda.” Trevor repeated when he got his phone back.

“Maybe someday I'll let you call me Mati.” 

With a wink and a smile, she was off, leaving herself a mystery, not only to Trevor, but Michael as well. Something inside her told her she'd be seeing them again soon anyways.


End file.
